memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet uniform (mid 2270s)
Formatting I don't really know how to re-edit this properly, but information from the "Star Trek: The Motion Picture Make Your Own Costumes book" published in 1979 says that Kirk's uniform in his Admiral scenes is for flag officers (not a dress uniform) and that the reason for the blue/beige division is that blue is for ranks of Lieutenant Commander and above, whereas beige is Lieutenant and below, with brown for enlisted officers. :But why did Lieutenant Commanders Sulu and Uhura wear beige and Lieutenant Ilia wear blue? I don't think we should re-edit this based on an obviously faulty source! -- Captain MKB 10:49, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Here are some comments from Robert Fletcher, the costume designer, from his preface to the aforementioned source: "Instead of having only one uniform (as on the series) we have a great range of them. We also have specific uniforms for specific functions, such as the protective suits that are worn in Engineering and special uniforms for the security guards and for the medical orderlies, plus other uniforms for specific, technical functions which are necessary aboard a starship....The attitude on the Enterprise is that people have a certain latitude in what uniforms to wear. Not everybody has to wear the same uniform on a given day. On take-offs, for instance, everybody wore what was called a Class A uniform, a more dressy, more formal uniform. But during the day to day running of the ship, we wanted the feeling that people could show up in Class B or Class C fatigues or jumpsuits when they were engaged in some kind of nitty-gritty physical labor." Later, from the book's introduction: "Given the limit that all crew members are dressed in uniforms, subtle ways were found to create individual identities through costume. For example, while the other unfirms have round necklines, the neckline on Dr. McCoy's shirt is always V-shaped. This small detail is just enough to tell that McCoy is slightly different, slightly eccentric, his own man. ...Mr. Spock also wears a different collar, a stand up collar, also worn under his Vulcan robes." --- As for the blue/beige distinction, on second check the book stipulates that COMMANDERS and above wear blue-grey and anything below is BEIGE, which, as you pointed out, STILL doesn't make any sense for Ilia. The book itself says Ilia wears beige, so this is obviously a faulty resource. 22:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::It looks like it was a costuming error with Ilia and the book just assumed she was wearing the costume she was supposed to wear and not the one she did wear. So, nobody's right. :-P --From Andoria with Love 01:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::So anyone have any idea on what kind of note to make? apparently Susan Sackett's "The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture" clarifies the colour issue -- blue for command level officers (commander and above, with Illia's blue uniform a costuming error along the lines of Valeris' disastrous uniform), beige for commissioned officers (ensign-lieutenant commander), brown for NCOs (yeomen, security and the like), white for technicians and medical personnel, and dark grey for planetary personnel (hence the colour of Kirk's dress uniform). It does appear however that this plan was very haphazardly followed. - Regulation Bowling Alley 06:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Star Trek the Motion Picture Uniform Hey guys! I was watching the old Star Trek the Motion Picture and was wondering where their uniform design came into the picture. I can understand the recent film's costume design in light of new materials and style trends, yet even so, stayed true to the TOS uniform style. The first movie seems to be quite an anomaly, at least in terms of the uniform. The only one I could see in the new movie was the admiral's uniform (Admiral Kirk) and Captain Pike's uniform during the turn over ceremony. I wonder if you guys could fit it in here. Oops...sorry...i found the uniforms....but they really only used it once, in that film. :Personally I'm glad these uniforms didn't last. Made Kirk look like he was running a cruise ship. I expected the theme from the Love Boat to strike up at any second.--A Pickering 23:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :The real reason these uniforms didn't last was because they were too impractical. in order to not see the zipper they wound around the uniform and ended up under the armpit. it was impossible to take off the uniform without help. Because it was a one piece outfit it needed to be taken off to go to the toilet. The actors wouldn't stand for a second film with uniforms where you needed someone with you just to go to the toilet. so in the second film they were redesigned to the red uniform we all know and love. --A Pickering 23:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Civilian tunics I was just looking into the Civilian tunics mentioned here and it states that the costumes were bereft of any Starfleet insignia, I disagree. During the IAW auction we encountered handfulls of leather belts with metal buckles that incorporated the Starfleet emblem. (Shrantastic (talk) 03:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC)) :I would be interested in seeing those, do you have a link to somewhere that can be confirmed? - 04:18, March 18, 2014 (UTC)